Monster Space
thumb|400px Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer online sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:' #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog that shit. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:' #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:' #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. Fantastic Weaponry #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Computer Virus:' #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. Enemy Lineup Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza MS Sprite.png|Aziza Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Borde MS Sprite.png|Boss: Borde the Bored Board Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Centro MS Sprite.png|Centro Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Galapa MS Sprite.png|Galapa Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Kiran MS Sprite.png|Boss: Kiran on Kirin Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama Kunoichi MS Sprite.png|Kunoichi Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Manotaur MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Ninja MS Sprite.png|Ninja Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Severed Hand MS Sprite.png|Severed Hand Sharktopus MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus Skeletal Ninja MS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton MS Sprite.png|Skeleton Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Troglodyte MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yosei MS Sprite.png|Yosei Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games